Unraveling Melody
by Sweet Ruby Moon
Summary: The undead miko, Kikyou, and the demon prince, Sesshoumaru... A common goal, an unexpected alliance...and the blooming of unlikely feelings... SessKik. (Real chapter 04 is up! )
1. Twisted Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Um...disclaimers are annoying...I'm not gonna make one! Um... Aaaaaaaaiyeee!! *runs like hell when she notices the horde of evil lawyers behind her* Ok, ok!!!!! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!! There, happy now??? No sue, no sue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A.N: **Hawo, everyone! It's me, the insane fanfic writer again! XD Some of you may already know me as the rabid Sess/Kik fan of ff.net, so it was about time I came up with my own fic, huh? And to think this started as a challenge fic...lol^^; Anyways, enough with the chat and on with the fanfic! Mwah!^^

_Unraveling Melody _

_by Ruby Moon_

Chapter 01: Twisted Beginning

The winter sun sheds its remaining rays of light over lavender skies as the cold hands of a starry night embrace the firmament, announcing the end of another meaningless day for that whose eyes filled with loneliness have been watching that magnificent display of colors that nature has so nicely provided.

_Loneliness._

As that cheerless gaze reflects the glitter of a fully lit moon, the heartrending female ponders about the meaning of that word…such a simple utterance, and yet so complex when it comes to the heart of that lonesome lady. Loneliness is all she has ever had in her whole life. Loneliness has been her worst enemy, and her only companion at the same time, along with pain and regret. It didn't matter how hard she struggled against it, for it had already tainted her spirit and become part of her being. Even farther than that…

_Loneliness had become her legacy._

Sunset arrives and the overcast character slowly turns away and stops for a while, her mind being assaulted by undying thoughts. She had so many times tried to get rid of them that she had even lost track of it. It was just a useless and hopeless fight, for those thoughts would always pursue her uneasy heart and take her life to the depths of misery. That was one battle she could not win, and she was aware of that.

The mysterious figure follows her course through the winding trail. Her long, raven hair is easily mistaken with the dark shades that surround the place, and the shivering breeze that cuts through her skin would be enough to terrify one's soul - that is, if she still had one.

She stops for a while before the menacing castle that stands in front of her and stares firmly at the building, walking toward the entrance gates right after that. She only had to take some more steps and soon she'd be face to face with the silver-haired youkai, lord of the Western Lands.

_'Why am I doing this?'_ -she asks herself. - _'After living a life of hunting and killing demons, having my heart broken by a half-youkai and killed by another, I should've learned by now that they're not to be trusted. Most of them despise humans and just want to put an end to their miserable lives…Yes, I am aware of that…then why am I about to answer to the summoning of one of them?'_

She keeps asking that question to herself until she crosses the castle's gates. However, she does know the answer to that query: she's been revenge thirsty since the day she was brought back from the dead. That has been her only reason for staying alive in this clay body and she knows she won't rest until she makes her assassin pay.

"Stop, woman!" - a small green youkai stands before her. - "You're not allowed to cross from this point on!"

She, however, doesn't listen to the tiny creature and keeps walking forward. The youkai, feeling quite mad that he's been ignored, takes a few fast steps and stands in front of her again:

"I said stop, woman! You can't just…ouch!" - he cries as she steps on him and moves on.

"This is such an insult! I've never been this humiliated by a mere human…"- he says, dusting his clothes. - "Now you're going to have a taste of my staff's po…"

"Jakken!" - a threatening male voice speaks. - "Let her in."

"B-but lord Sesshoumaru, she's a human!"

"Let her in!" - he says, his eyes facing away from the two other beings.

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru…"

"Ah!! Miko-sama is here!!!" -exclaims a cheerful black haired girl, as she runs toward her.  
Kikyou half smiles as the enthusiastic little girl hugs her. Even though hate was supposedly the only feeling she was able to have in her clay body, young children appear to actually get to her soft spot.

"Rin! What have I told you?"

"Oh? Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama…" -Rin replies, letting go of Kikyou.

"May I ask the reason why I was summoned here?"

"I have heard that you're the miko that used to guard the shikon no tama fifty years ago." - Sesshoumaru asks, still looking away from her, since the mere sight of humans disgusted him. - "The same one that was killed by the youkai known as Naraku back then. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Then I assume you're also the same miko whom my stupid little hanyou brother had an affair with, aren't you? The one they call Kikyou. Would that be correct?"

"That is indeed my name." -she replies, coldly. - "As for my past with Inuyasha… it's also true, but as I said, it was in the past. Those feelings are no longer."

"Is that so?" -he narrows his eyes at the miko, searching her face for any sign of doubt or confusion.

"It is." -she looks almost as emotionless as the demon prince himself.

She knows she is lying. She knows there are still some lingering feelings hiding inside her, and they are a mix of love and hate for the hanyou. However, she also knows that revealing those feelings to Sesshoumaru would be mighty inconvenient, for he would probably take the rest of life that still exists in her. It's clear that he'd kill anyone who had feelings for the younger brother he hates so much.

"Are you sure that is the same miko that saved your life, Rin?" - he asks to the little girl who is clinging to his clothes.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Miko-sama saved Rin from that evil Suikotsu!"

"I've answered your question, Sesshoumaru. Now answer mine." - she demands.

The demon lord feels insulted, though he doesn't show any sign of it. How dare a mere human like this Kikyou person call him that way, without any respect for his highness, like they were equals!

"For a useless human, your behavior is very audacious." - he says, in a superior tone of voice.

"If I am that useless, then I might as well leave."

"Who do you think you're talking to? Don't you have any love for your own pathetic life? -he speaks in a threatening way.

"And who are you, a heartless youkai, to talk to me about love?" - she replies, unaffected by Sesshoumaru's tone of voice.

"That's enough, woman!" - Jakken raises his staff.- "Lord Sesshoumaru, let me take care of this petulant human!"

"That won't be necessary." - he finally turns around to face the miko for the first time. - "This miko will be very useful to my plans."  


"And what would those be?" - she asks with an enigmatic smirk on her lips.

"As you have just confirmed, you were killed by Naraku, therefore I have assumed you wanted him to pay for that." - he pauses for a while and smiles coldly.- "I also want revenge against him."

"Then why don't you go and kill him yourself? If you're really so mighty, then that'd be really easy for you, wouldn't it?"

"It would, indeed. But those shikon shards he has make him stronger than I thought. That's where I'm going to need some help."

"What do you need my help for?"

"From what I've heard, the Shikon no Tama's real power can only be used if the jewel is corrupted by evil…and you were the miko who used to keep it pure."

"I see. You want me to purify those shards Naraku has so that you can finally kill him."

"So that I can kill him on a _ fair fight_." - he emphasizes the last two words. He takes the priestess's words as a personal insult, for they sounded like he wasn't strong enough to kill another youkai.

"Isn't that ironical?" - she smirks. - "You despise humans, yet you can't destroy your enemy without the help of one of them."

"I do despise humans, but I despise that coward Naraku even more. He tricked me into one of his plans once, but I'll make sure that'll never happen again. And I need your help for that."

Kikyou remains silent for a moment, returning Sesshoumaru's narrow glare. His unusual offer has caught her off guard and she's still not sure that she can trust a youkai. She needs a little more time to reflect upon this, so in order to gain some time, she asks:

"Why did you choose me to help you?"

"Mostly because of your purifying powers and also for the extra pleasure that it'll give me to see Inuyasha being tortured by the sight of his former lover helping his hated older brother." - Sesshoumaru smiles evilly.

"You could've used…that other girl." - Kikyou's voice sounds a little bitter. - "She is the one he loves now and she can also purify the shards."

"Perhaps. But she would never agree to have a deal with me, since I have tried to kill her and all of Inuyasha's little friends before. Besides, I had to make sure that any of my temporary allies wouldn't hurt Rin, and she seems to trust you."

Kikyou looks at the black haired girl who is hiding behind Sesshoumaru and smiles. It feels good to know that there's still someone that actually trusts her and that doesn't see her just as a piece of clay that should never have been brought back to life. Rin also looks at her and returns the smile.  
"So, what do you say?" - he asks. - "This can only be very advantageous for both of us."

Joining forces with Sesshoumaru is something Kikyou had never really thought about before. Now that she has, however, she realizes that getting Naraku killed isn't something that one can do by him or herself, and since even the great prince of the Western Lands has admitted that he alone can't beat the shape shifter, she'd also have to acknowledge that and accept the deal of mutual help that he is offering her. It was enough that she couldn't win the fight against those thoughts that have been torturing her since her rebirth, but maybe if she accepted Sesshoumaru's help, she could send Naraku to hell and finally find some peace.

_That was one battle she had the chance to win._

"Then I think we have a deal." - she takes a moment before replying.

"Good. We shall leave this place tomorrow morning and begin searching for Naraku. You can stay here until then if it pleases you, woman."

"Aah!! Is miko-sama staying here with Rin?" - the girl asks, hopefully.

"If Rin wants me to stay." - Kikyou kindly replies, smiling. - "And, please, call me Kikyou."

"Ok! Can Rin play with Kikyou-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama?" - she looks up at her 'adoptive father'.

"Do as you wish."

"Yay!" - Rin runs to Kikyou and pulls her by her hand. - "Come, Kikyou-sama, let's play with the butterflies near the river!!"

Rin reaches out her hand to hold Kikyou's and soon they get out of Sesshoumaru's sight. After that, he keeps staring at the direction they went with his narrow golden eyes and says:

"Jakken!"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"We'd better keep an eye on that miko. She is not just any human…and she can represent a threat to my plans if she decides to change her mind…"

_'After all… she's the only one Naraku actually sees as a strong opponent...He must have his reasons for doing so.'_ - he thinks, as he turns and walks away.

~**~ End of Chapter ~**~

**A.N: **So, how do you like it so far? I'm doing my best to keep characters as much in character as I can, but I'm not very good at this...^^; Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, and stay tuned for the next one, "Never to be Trusted". Please, R&R! Mwah!^^ 


	2. Never to be Trusted

**Disclaimer: ***enters a woman that looks like Takahashi-sama* Ahem... Yes, I do own Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and all the... *POOF! - the woman transforms back into the crazy little girl named Ruby* Er... Hi, people...^^; Damn you, Naraku!!! Your shape-shifting spell didn't last long enough!!!! ;;

Naraku: Kukuku...

**A.N: **Hawo again!! Wow, I almost cannot believe I got so many reviews!! *cries from happiness* Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they sure motivated me to write much faster than I usually do!^^ I'll comment on them later on, but now let's get to what matters! I now present you all with the second chappie of Unraveling Melody! Yay!^^

_Unraveling Melody_

_by Ruby Moon_

Chapter 02 - Never to be Trusted

"Come on, Kikyou-sama!!" -shouted Rin, still pulling the miko by her hand. - "There are lots of butterflies near the river, and they're all so pretty!!"

Kikyou walks calm and slowly, even though Rin makes a great effort to bring her to the river faster. The little girl is obviously full of energy, but the undead priestess just doesn't seem to have much of that lively spirit in her anymore.

"Ah! Here we are!" - Rin sounds cheerful as usual as she stops running and points at a stream. - "See? Isn't it beautiful?"

Running her eyes through the place, the miko notices a silent watercourse surrounded by some gorgeous flowers that seem to dance as a soft breeze blows past them, in an eye-catching festival of colors and beauty. The sweet and happy chirping of the evening birds and the sight of butterflies spreading their pollen over the vivacious flora makes her mind go back to old times when life seemed to be much easier for her. Today, however, she'd be happy to have a life, even if it wasn't all that bright and easy.

_She just wishes she could be still alive._

"It's indeed a very beautiful place, Rin."

"Hai! Rin's gonna catch some butterflies now! They're cute and fun to play with!"

"That sounds nice. Just make sure you don't hurt them, ok?"

"Don't worry, Rin will be careful!" - she starts pulling Kikyou again. - "Come on, let's play!"

"All right, I'm coming." - Kikyou replies in a kind tone of voice, as a shy smile sprouts on her face.

As they play carelessly on those joyful fields, Kikyou and Rin don't even notice that a small toad-like creature is spying on them from behind a nearby bush. Looking very irritated, he waves his two-headed staff around as he tries to get rid of the spikes that insist on pinning him to the plant.

"Stupid spikes! Get away from me! Humph! I can't believe Lord Sesshoumaru gave Jakken such an annoying task! - He sounds undignified. - "What am I, a baby-sitter or something?"

"Look, Kikyou-sama!" - Rin carries a black and purple butterfly on her hands. - "Look what Rin got!"

"It's really pretty, Rin. Now look at what I found…" - she smiles as she opens her hands, revealing a very graceful rainbow-colored butterfly.

"Ooh, it's so pretty!" - Rin accidentally lets her own butterfly fly away as she gets closer to Kikyou in order to check out the other one. - "Aww…mine got away…"

"Oh, mine did too." - She purposely releases hers, then she smiles kindly. - "Let's go find some more."

"Hai!"

"Humph!" - Jakken mumbles to himself. - "I don't even know why Lord Sesshoumaru wanted me to watch out for them… That woman seems quite harmless to me…GAAH, WHY MUST I GO THROUGH THIS, LORD SESSHOUMARU???"

Kikyou quickly looks sideways from the very corner of her eyes and recognizes that cry. She even finds it weird that she hadn't felt the green youkai's presence before, but now that she knows she's being spied on, she has to keep an eye on the small creature.

"Humpph!!" -Jakken covers his mouth, mad at himself. - "Why did I have to scream? Now that woman probably knows I'm here… Argh, Lord Sesshoumaru will take my head for it…"

"What's wrong, Kikyou-sama?" - Rin asks as the miko momentarily stops playing with her.

"Oh? Nothing, Rin, I just thought I had heard someone… Well, I think we are done around here. Why don't we go look for butterflies on the other side of this stream?" - Kikyou stands up as she tries to take Rin and herself away from the eyes of that despicable youkai, for she doesn't really feel comfortable about being watched.

"Rin is not allowed to cross to the other side, Kikyou-sama…Sesshoumaru-sama won't let Rin do it."

"Why not?" - Kikyou looks compassionately at Rin's sad face.

"Because there's a village full of people right across that river, and Sesshoumaru-sama says humans are evil…"  


"Rin…" -Kikyou stands on her knees. - "Do you think humans are evil?"

"Um…well, once some of them beat Rin up because she stole food for Sesshoumaru-sama when he was really, really hurt…But Rin didn't mind, she had to take care of Sesshoumaru-sama because he was so lonely and hurt!"

"You…took care of Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai! Rin couldn't have left Sesshoumaru-sama there all helpless!"

The priestess is surprised at the kindness of that girl who is standing right before her eyes, playing innocently with a small navy blue flower she is so gently holding. She was certainly very selfless, so much that she didn't even mind having been physically spoiled for tending to a demon that could have easily put an end to her life. She was a very special girl, indeed.

"I see." - Kikyou smiles nicely at the childl. - "You're a very kind little girl, Rin, and you're a human too."

"Yeah, Rin knows…"- She looks down for a while, then she raises her eyes again. - "But if Sesshoumaru-sama says humans are evil, then that must be true!"

"Oh, so that's how you see me? You think I'm evil?"

"Hmm? Nooo, Kikyou-sama is not evil, she is a very nice lady!! Kikyou-sama is as nice as Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kikyou smiles for a second, feeling happy to know that this little girl actually finds her nice, unlike everybody else that has turned their back on her. Soon, however, she finds herself surprised at Rin's words. _She was as nice as Sesshoumaru? _How could anyone find that cold demon a nice person? The fearsome prince of the Western Lands who is known for his total lack of mercy when it comes to humans, as well as any other kind of living being was actually considered to be nice by Rin?

"You think Sesshoumaru is nice?"

"Hai! He's the nicest of all people!" -Rin's eyes seem to sparkle when she talks about the dog demon. - "Don't you agree, Kikyou-sama?"

Kikyou can't think of an answer at the spot. She doesn't really know him that well, therefore saying anything about his nature would mean jumping to wrong conclusions…but she has also heard a lot about his deeds, enough to make one wonder about his "kindness". On the other hand, Rin seems to love Sesshoumaru more than anything else despite what is said and known about him, so maybe he does have a nice side, after all…

"I don't know him very well, Rin, but…he seems like a nice person. - Kikyou realizes that saying otherwise could hurt Rin, so she decides to hold her piece and sparing the girl from an unpleasant feeling.  


"Hai! Rin just don't get why some people still say that he's mean… It's like saying Kikyou-sama is mean! It's a big, big lie!"

"Is it really?" - She unintentionally says out loud what was supposed to remain only in her mind. - "Is it a lie to say those things about me? I know some people think of me as mean… A burden that should not be around…"

Since the day she was awakened up from her eternal sleep, she knew that was her fate: to be thought of as a mighty inconvenient to everyone's plans, She knew Inuyasha would be much happier if that ghost from the past had never returned, if he was free to love that other girl. And it didn't matter how ardently she fought against it or how hard she tried to overcome her own misery, for those thoughts would never cease to hurt her.

Holding back her vengeful tears, the priestess mentally curses herself for thinking about such ridiculous matters at that moment, and worse, for letting them so strongly affect her. Pain would only weaken her spirit, cause her mind to stray from her chosen path, and that was not what she needed. She would remain using her thirst for vengeance as armor and her hatred as her weapon of choice on her never-ending battle.

"What?? How can they say Kikyou-sama is mean??"

"It's easier than you think…" - Kikyou smiles sarcastically to herself.

"Then don't listen to that!" - Rin throws herself on Kikyou's arms and hugs her. - "Rin thinks Kikyou-sama is very nice and kind and should not care about people who say she's mean!"

Rin's hug gets Kikyou off guard. It had been so long since someone last hugged her with such affection … Everyone she knew and loved had betrayed and turned their back on her. In fact, she had almost gotten used to people treating her coldly. The warmth of that embrace, however, makes her feel cared for again, even it's just for a brief while.

"Thank you, Rin." -she smiles kindly and returns the hug. - "I'm glad you think this way."  


"Playing, smiling, hugging, playing, smiling, hugging…" - Jakken repeats to himself really impatiently. - "That's all they ever do! I don't know why Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to watch out for that woman!!"

"Because I don't trust her." - Sesshoumaru's cold voice comes from behind Jakken, making the toad creature jump out of shock.

"Waaah!! L-lord Sesshoumaru!!" - He sweat drops. - "How long have you been there??"

"Long enough to see that Rin and that woman are getting along quite well. Too well for my likings, actually."

"How so, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No one knows for sure what that woman's true intentions are… Besides, she's a human, so she's naturally not to be trusted".

It's a natural thing for Sesshoumaru not to trust humans. It's common knowledge that he hates and despises them, but his reasons remain a mystery. It could be because he is a full blooded youkai and thinks of himself as a superior being when compared to mere humans; maybe it is because his father once fell in love with a human who later on gave birth to his half brother, the hanyou named Inuyasha, which happened to be a disgrace for his family of pure-bred youkai; possibly it's a mix of the above, which makes his feelings for humans even stronger.

He needed no reasons, however. That Kikyou person was a stranger, a powerful and mysterious woman who would be joining him and his acquaintances from that day on, therefore precaution measures were made necessary. Choosing a human as his ally hadn't been one of his wisest choices, so he had to make sure that it had, at least, been a safe one.

Kikyou soon feels a very strong presence around. She knows it can't be anyone else's but his. His coldness can easily be felt in the air and it's enough to make anyone chill. Anyone…but her. After all, even all his draftiness wasn't sufficient to overcome the unpleasantly cold company of death that would always follow her wherever she goes.

She discretely turns around and tries to spot the demon prince. In all her life, she had never felt such a strong and deep aura coming from a youkai and it scares her. What if he only wanted to trick her into getting Naraku's shards and then use them on himself to become an even stronger youkai? He would certainly kill the shape-shifter, but he could also do the same to her afterwards.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Sesshoumaru also feels a little frightened by the priestess. She is no ordinary human and her spiritual powers are said to be superb. They can be very useful if she remains by his side, but they can also be a curse if her true intentions are not what she says they are. And to make it worse, she seems to have grown on Rin, which gives him plenty of reasons to intensify his constant vigil on her.

Brown eyes meet golden for a moment.

They exchange enigmatic looks as they try to pierce through each other's souls and read their very thoughts. The tension between them is so dense that one can almost reach out their hands and touch it. They're both aware that it's not very smart to ally with someone they don't trust, but, for the time being, it's not like there are many other options available.

"What is Kikyou-sama looking at?" - Rin turns arounds and sees the one person she adores the most. - "Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The enthusiastic little girl runs to the demon with a wild smile on her face and sparkling brown eyes. He kneels down as she gets closer to him and asks:

"Does Sesshoumaru-sama want to play with the butterflies too? Rin and Kikyou-sama are having lots of fun!"

"It's getting late, Rin. You should go to sleep." - his tone of voice is slightly warmer than the usual.

"Aww…but Rin is hungry!"

"Then go find yourself some food. Jakken!"

"Yes, Lord-Sesshoumaru?"

"Go with Rin and get her what to eat."

The dark haired girl and the toad-like green youkai exchange annoyed looks and sweat drop.

"Can't Rin go with Kikyou-sama instead? She's nicer to be with!"

"That woman and I have some business to discuss. You will have to go with Jakken."

"B-but… I bet Kikyou-sama must be hungry too!"

"Don't worry about me, Rin." - Kikyou stands up and walks to them. - "I'll be fine. Now go with him."

"But…alright, I'll go…" - Rin finally gives up and starts pulling Jakken by his staff. - "Come on, Jakken! If Rin doesn't find anything to eat soon, Rin will eat you!"

Kikyou gives a small laugh as she watches that funny scene. Afterwards, she remembers that Sesshoumaru is still there, standing right behind her, so she quickly makes that smile vanish from her face and goes back to her cold, serious self.

"So, what kind of business did you want to talk to me about?" -she remains looking away from him.

"That was just an excuse. I don't want you and Rin together when I'm not around."

"For someone who despises humans, you care too much for that little girl…" -She says, half ironically, half teasingly. - "And she seems to adore you…Heh, I just can't see why she can be so fond of you."

"She's grateful to me."

"What for?"-the miko slightly narrows her eyes, curious about the little girl's gratitude. 

"..." - he takes a deep breath, wondering why he was even paying attention to that human's questions. - "My sword brought her back to life after a bunch of wolves attacked and killed her. She has followed me since then."

"And why would you let her follow you?" -she looks intrigued, and even surprised that the demon had bothered to answer.

"This is none of your concern." - he quickly turns and walks off, as he lost whatever unusual disposition for talking he had momentarily felt.

_"So he saved the life of that little girl?"_ -she thinks to herself as she watches the prince of the Western Lands go away. - _"Why did he do it? I thought he hated all humans…but he does show some affection for Rin…It's possible that it might have been just a quick moment of weakness…but then again, maybe Inuyasha's heartless half-brother isn't as cold as he seems to be…maybe…"_

_~~**~~ _End of Chapter 02 ~~**~~

**A.N: **Weeee!! So how was it, people?^^ I did my best to update this fic within this week...it's sort of a birthday present to myself, seeing as my b-day is tomorrow (july 05th) and I'm all hyperish and stuff...^^; Anyways, time to comment on the kind reviews I got^^ Yay!

**May Oak: **Hehehe, don't worry, I'm writing more chapters like crazy, that's for sure!^^; Also, the romance is coming up. It might take a while, because Sesshoumaru and Kikyou have no "base romance" to start from, so it has to build gradually. The upcoming chapters will have hints of it, though, especially chapter 05, so just hang in there a bit longer, okies?^^

**LemonySweet: **Aww... I'm so very sorry, but this is a Sess/Kik fic... There are plenty of Sess/Kag fics out there, though, even more than Sess/Kik ones. I can even show you a couple of Sess/Kag websites I know as my apologies, but that's the best I can do for you. Thanks for reviewing, anyway^^

**VIolettegal345: **I did? *blinks* Really? o.O Thank you, it means a lot to me!^^ I was so afraid they'd come out very Ooc or something^^;

**Goten0040: **I know!! *waves Sess/Kik flags* I feel so special too!!! Weeeeeeeee!! ^_^

**Kikyou_forever: **Thankies much!! My previous title was very lame, though^^; I'm glad you liked this one^^

**Cypress: **Thanks for letting me post your fic!^^ It's already up on my site! ^_^

**Kikyoufan#1: **Yay!!! Thankies!!! And lookie, I have updated!! Yay!! ^^

**KikyouandInuyasha: **Yep, Sess/Kik fics are indeed very interesting^^ I'm happy you liked mine, yay!!

**Seifer-sama: **Why, thank you!^^ I don't see any lines here, but I have posted more, so feel free to read it! ^_^

Well, I guess this is all for now. I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter and that you'll come back for the next one, "Distinct Resemblance". Keep the reviews coming, and I'll write much, much faster! Mwah! ^_^ 


	3. Distinct Resemblance

**Disclaimer: **Yes, people, I DO own Inuyasha, and you can't say I don't! Now, if you excuse me... *kneels down and pats her thighs* Here, Inuyasha! Here, boy! Come here, boy! *enters Ruby's new doggie, which she has named Inuyasha*

Random person: That doesn't count, Ruby.... -.-;;

Ruby: Nuuuuu.... ; _ ; *huggles her Inu*

**A.N: **Woooo! After ...um...*checks* ...over two months of being lazy... Wait, wait a second! IT HAS BEEN OVER TWO MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED? O__o Holy cow!!! Bad Ruby, veeery bad Ruby... I'm so sorry, but I've been really busy with stupid school and all... But I'm back now! Aren't you all surprised? XD Anyhoo, I'll cut back the chit-chat for now, because you all have already waited long enough, so... I present you chapter 03 of Unraveling Melody, "Distinct Resemblance"!! Enjoy, my cute beans! ^_^

_Unraveling Melody_

_by Ruby Moon_

Chapter 03: Distinct Resemblance

The sun had just risen a few minutes ago, its bright, fiery colors still entangling themselves around the dark shades of the night. Following Sesshoumaru's orders, Jakken attaches a saddle on Ah and Un's back, getting his master's dragon-like horses ready for the upcoming journey, while Rin cheerfully holds Kikyou's hand and tries to pull her along.

"Come, Kikyou-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting for us!"

Kikyou glances around and spots the demon prince sitting under the cozy shadow of a short, leafy tree, just a few meters from them. As if feeling her presence, he turns around and his eyes meet hers, in a glaring kind of way. Even though it hasn't been long since they agreed to work together, exchanging suspicious looks has already turned into a habitual motion of theirs.

"We're ready to leave, Sesshoumaru-sama." - Jakken informs his master.

"Can Rin lead Ah and Un this time, Jakken-sama?" - the little girl asks, poking Jakken's back with a stick.

"This is no job for you, girl." -he sounds annoyed, hitting the girl's poking device with his Staff of Heads. - "I'll do it."

"Aww, don't be mean, Jakken-sama! Let Rin do it!!"

"Rin, let Jakken do it." - Sesshoumaru walks toward the group, barely glancing directly at any of his acquaintances. - "You will be riding it."

"OK, then…" - she sounds a little disappointed. - "But Kikyou-sama can ride Ah and Un with Rin, right?"

Sesshoumaru falls silent for a while, annoyed at Rin's request. He still feels quite uncomfortable about having this Kikyou person around the girl, but he also knows that, if he declines her request, she will be even more upset. Rather disdainfully, he moves his narrow pools to look at the priestess and asks:

"…Would you?"

"Certainly." - she simply replies before going toward the dragon-like creature and climbing on it.

"Rin, follow the miko and let us go at once."

"Rin is trying, but…"- she jumps up and down, unsuccessfully attempting to get up on the weird creatures. - "…it's too hard! They're very big!"

"Here, let me help you." - Kikyou reaches out her hand to help the girl.

"Thank you, Kikyou-sama!"

"Jakken, let's go." - Sesshoumaru walks forward, heading the small party.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." - he pulls the straps that were attached to the dragon-like creatures, commanding them to walk.

And so they leave on their journey after the ever-so-hateful shape-shifter known as Naraku. Time flies by since their departure, and no one dares to say a word, Jakken's occasional mumblings -_"Too much human company!"_- being the only exception. The silence doesn't bother Kikyou at all, for she has long gotten used to having its dreadful presence around, although the same doesn't apply to her young companion. Being the energetic and quite talkative girl she is, Rin is not able to stand that situation, which has become awfully annoying and boring for her likings, at last speaking the first words the group has heard in a while. 

"Where are we all going, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"After that meddling youkai, Naraku. - Faint drops of hatred slip through the demon's lips as he speaks.

"You mean hanyou." - Kikyou corrects.

"Hanyou?" - he asks, slightly surprised. - "Naraku is merely a hanyou?"

She pauses and lets out a small sigh before continuing. - "He used to be a human called Onigumo, fifty years ago. One day, however, his thirst for power led him to allow several youkai to feast on his body as long as they would grant him a new body, stronger than the old one. Naraku was born from that malign merger."

_"Hanyou?"_ -the demon prince thinks to himself, paying nearly no attention to Kikyou's words. - _"I, Sesshoumaru, was tricked by a mere hanyou…?"_

Rin looks clueless at the other two, as if searching for an answer. As she realizes none of them would say a thing, she moves her curious pools up to Kikyou and asks:

"What's a hanyou?"

"Hanyou is someone that is partially youkai and partially human." - she picks her words carefully, making sure to give a clear explanation. - "You do know what a youkai is, don't you?"

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama is a youkai, right?"

"Indeed, he is."

"Then Rin wants to be a youkai, too! Rin wants to be just like Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"You can't be a youkai, Rin." - Kikyou lets loose a soft, rumbling sound that slightly resembles a laugh. - "You're human."

"And what if Rin was a hanyou? Could Rin become a youkai then?"

"Yes…if you were a hanyou…"

Kikyou loses herself in her own thoughts at the very mention of that familiar situation. She feels rather vulnerable for a moment; her mind is assaulted by flashbacks from the past, a horde of stubborn memories from that time when she first met a certain hanyou who longed for getting rid of the human blood running through his veins, but later on decided to become one of them, just so that he could be with her. After all, that hanyou had fallen in love with the miko... and she certainly returned his feelings back then...

_"Inuyasha…" _ - a small, silent sigh trails off.

Sesshoumaru observes the human female from the corner of his wary eyes and notices how absentminded she has looked since Rin brought that subject up. It was quite clear for him that the priestess still had some lingering feelings for his filthy younger brother, and that bothered him. Should they run into Inuyasha, there is a possibility that she will weaken, soften, and maybe she will even be more concerned about his life than about Naraku's demise.

"Um…Kikyou-sama…" - Rin waves her hands before the priestess's eyes. - "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" - she finally snaps out of her momentary trance. - "Yes, I'm fine, Rin."

"You seemed distant…Were you thinking about something?"

"Yes…" -she moves her pools down for a short while. -"But it's nothing important, it was just…huh?"

Kikyou suddenly interrupts her speech as she senses a shivering presence around. The demon prince also seems to have noticed something suspicious hovering in that dark atmosphere, for he pauses in mid-step and then silently sniffles the air.

"I feel his presence. - the miko says, grabbing a hold of her bow. - "He's near."

He nods, glaring at his surroundings. - "This rotten smell is rather peculiar."

The priestess browses around, her careful eyes searching the area for any sign of the shape-shifter. A couple of seconds later, she spots an intense purple light coming toward them.

"He's bringing shikon shards." - she quietly climbs down the dragon-like horses, gesturing at her new friend to stay there.

Sesshoumaru glances briefly at the miko, still very wary of Naraku's whereabouts. Upon hearing a buzzing sound followed by a poisonous scent, his ears twitch ever-so-slightly as his eyes narrow considerably, turning to the little girl afterwards. - "Rin, don't move!"

The taiyoukai jumps toward Rin and uses his claws to easily strike a few bee-like insects that were approaching the girl. However, as he slashes the creatures, a thick, black substance comes out of them, sticking to his skin. For a brief second, he casts a disdainful look upon his arm, as a very concerned Rin calls out:

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He moves his narrow eyes up, as a few more of those bee-like creatures fly by. - "Naraku's poisonous insects…"

_"Kukuku…" _- a very familiar, threatening laugh is heard. - _"Sesshoumaru… Will you ever learn…?"_

At this point, a giant three-headed youkai comes out of the shadows, followed by the loud sound of falling trees, torn apart as it makes his way to the forest clearing, along with Naraku's poisonous insects. On top of the huge creature, a man covered in baboon fur stands, still laughing in a very malicious way.

"Those who dare to meddle into my business meet an unpleasant end, courtesy of my miasma..." - he keeps on talking, casting a pair of slender eyes upon the miko. - "Except for your new ally, it looks like…"

"Heh." - an enigmatic smile sprouts on her face, as if defying her nemesis. - "What's the matter, Naraku? You seem so surprised to see me…"

"Rather amazed, I must admit." - he replies dryly, his tone filled with fake politeness. - "After all, I -did- see you falling down that cliff toward the miasma river…"

"And you really thought that would be it? That I would cease to exist that easily?" - her challenging smiles turns into a smirk. - "So feeble of you."

"Perhaps." -he admits, returning her smirk. - "I should have predicted that you would come back, though I would've never guessed that you would join forces with him..."-his eyes turn back to Sesshoumaru, studying his features for a moment. - "On a second thought, however... This is somewhat likely of you, Kikyou. The same silver hair and amber eyes..."

"..." -Kikyou tightens her grip around the bow, striving to to keep that victorious expression upon her face. She knows Naraku only wants her to lose control, but, of course, she would never give in to his pathetic attempts.

"Kukuku... Makes one wonder..." -his smirks grows larger, and even more devilish and teasing. - "But what did strike me the most was to see that you, Sesshoumaru, actually accepted her help... Are you, by any chances, softening for humans?"

"Enough!" -the demon lord raises his tone considerably. - "I do not care for human lives."

"Do you not?" - Naraku shoots a sharp, menacing glance at Rin.

"..." -he merely quirks a brow, wondering if the hanyou would dare to attack.

A pair of wretched, stretchable tentacles suddenly comes out of the baboon pelt, rushing towards the little girl. Rin's scared eyes widen at that sight. Springing off the ground for speed, the demon prince jumps forth and lands before Rin, protecting her with his own body. As he grabs her by her tiny waist, one of the tentacles strikes his arm, making a long, deep tear through his flesh just seconds before he manages to nearly fly his way to safety.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" - Rin exclaims, horrified at the rather serious wound on the demon's arm.

"Go to the miko. Now." -he speaks in a rushed, yet soft way. He doesn't really want to leave the girl in Kikyou's hands, but whatever little trust he held for the miko was far more than what he did for Naraku.

As soon as he sees Rin is safe in Kikyou's arms, Sesshoumaru unsheathes his Toukijin and dashes at an unmatchable pace to the hateful hanyou, longing to put an end to his useless existance. Naraku barely dodges the attack, but the demon lord soon charges once more against his opponent and finally gets a hold of him, tearing the baboon pelt into two.

"Just another puppet…" -he slightly grinds his teeth as he speaks. - "As usual, you are too much of a coward to do the dirty job by yourself."

_"Oh, but the job has been done." _- the shape-shifter's voice can still be heard, echoing through the forest. - _"Take a good look at your arm, Sesshoumaru…"_

"…" - he glances down and notices that the miasma that had earlier stuck to his skin is now being sucked in by the wound on his arm.

_"That miasma will slowly but surely kill you… As for you, Kikyou…I have other plans for you… But for now, have fun with my insects and my newest creation, Kudotsu. Kukuku…"_

His evil laugh echoes through the woods for a while and then slowly fades away, as Kudotsu, the three-headed youkai, growls in a terrifying way, getting on a fighting instance.

"Kikyou-sama, Rin is scared!" - the little girl hides behind the miko.

"Don't worry, Rin." - she replies in a soft voice, trying to keep her calm. - "I won't let them hurt you."

"Stupid insects… Have a taste of this!" - Jakken shoots flames from his Staff of Heads, as he unsuccessfully tries to get rid of Naraku's bee-like creatures.

"…Ridiculous." - Fillef with rage, Sesshoumaru simply jumps high, his katana glowing an intense shade of red, and slashes through Kudotsu's body, tearing it into two bloody pieces.

"AAAAHHH!!" - Rin shuts her eyes closed, scared by that horrific sight.

"Shh, it's ok." - Kikyou kneels down and speaks warmly. - "There's no need to be afraid now, alright?"

"Okies…" - the girl holds on tight to the miko's garments, trying not to look at the unsuitable scene.

"Humph." - Sesshoumaru sounds quite annoyed by these happenings. - "Such a weak creature… is that the best he can do?"

Suddenly, his arm burns as if fire from hell was wrapping around it, consuming every little inch of his flesh, while it glows in a scary shade of purple. He growls silently in pain as he drops his sword on the ground and looks at his burning claws.

The sound of his katana bumping to the ground comes to Rin and Kikyou's attention. The girl soon forgets about her fear as she notices something was not well with the demon and runs toward him, worried.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you feeling good?"

_"Naraku's miasma…"_ - he thinks to himself, unintentionally ignoring Rin's question. - _"It was not supposed to hurt this much…My youkai blood should be strong enough to fight against the poison, but it only seems to make it worse…Perhaps I should give it some time…"_

"…Sesshoumaru-sama?" - Rin insists, as she gets no answer.

"Yes, I'm fine." -he finally replies, still staring at his hand.

"But your arm is purple…"

"It is nothing to worry about." - he walks away from the monster and toward his dragon-like horses. - "This little inconvenient should not interfere on our quest. Let's go."

"Hai!" - Rin agrees and starts hopping to Sesshoumaru, but then turns around and runs to pick up something left behind. - "Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama forgot his sword!"

Rin carefully approaches the sword, which was dangerously close to the dead Kudotsu, and reaches out to pick it up.

"Rin, do not touch it." - Sesshoumaru warns in a somewhat concerned tone.

"Oh... okies." - She backs off a little and spares one last scared look at the creature and then walks back to her Sesshoumaru-sama.. However, Kudotsu's claws begin moving, very slightly at first, then dashing toward the little girl.

"Rin, watch out!" - Sesshoumaru shouts.

"Hmm? WAAAAH!!" - she cries, as she realizes those claws were too close to her.

A swift, well-aimed arrow crosses through Kudotsu's claws, stopping them from attacking. Rin runs crying to the miko and hides behind her. However, the two halves that had been torn apart by Sesshoumaru's sword start glowing in a strange tone of purple, shaking frantically and then attracting each other as two opposites sides of a magnet, managing to become one once again.

"So that thing is still alive…" - he says, a little surprised to see the monster he had just killed standing again.

"It has a Shikon shard on one of its heads." - Kikyou warns, still holding her bow up. - "That's why it managed to put its halves together."

"Interesting." - he smirks and dashes forth, picking up his sword.

"Indeed." - she gets another arrow and carefully places it in the middle part of her bow, aiming at the creature. - "It was stupid of Naraku not to remember I can detect Shikon shards, though."

The priestess's arrow flies speedily toward the monster, being surrounded by a bright purple energy. It hits Kudotsu's middle head's forehead where a small shard comes off from, falling to the ground right after. The huge creature stomps the ground furiously, then it runs toward the group on a rampage.

The demon lord then holds his sword up and, once again, charges a powerful attack against the youkai with one quick motion of his arm, casting a blast of pure sinister energy upon Kudotsu and finishing it off at once

"Humph." - he looks at the dead creature, full of despise, then he sheathes his Toukijin and kneels down to get the Shikon shard. - "So a tiny fragment like this can make even such a weak youkai regenerate that easily… No wonder a mere hanyou such as Naraku got so strong."

"You can come out now, Rin". - Kikyou speaks to the girl who was hiding behind her with her eyes closed. - "It's over."

"Are you sure?" - she asks, hesitantly cracking one eye open.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on, everything is fine."

"Okay… Sesshoumaru-sama!" -she runs to him once again and looks at the shard on his hand. - "Is that a Shikon shard? It's pretty!"

Sesshoumaru just stays silent, even more than the usual. The miasma on his arm has started burning again in a nearly unbearable way, but he couldn't show any signs of pain or weakness, not in front of humans…and especially, that human priestess…

"Kikyou-sama! Come see the shard!" - she calls for the priestess, who is quietly walking up to them. - "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's indeed very pretty, Rin." - she replies, not really paying attention to her words, for she has other thoughts in her mind.- _"What is he going to do with that shard? Is he going to use it to become stronger? If he does, he might get too strong even for me to handle…Not that he's not already dangerous enough without any shards…"_

He gives one emotionless gaze upon the shard on the palm of his hand, then hands it Kikyou. - "It will be better guarded if it's in your hands."

Sesshoumaru's present demeanor surprises the miko. Wasn't he the one who did not trust humans? The one who thinks humans are inferior beings whose pathetic lives are meaningless and not worthy of any mercy?

"You could keep it instead." - she starts, testing his motives. - "You could use it and improve your youkai powers."

"My powers do not need improvement." - his voice has turned slightly less cold than the usual, due to the awful pain he's feeling, although his arrogance can still be felt miles away. - "I can kill Naraku without the jewel's help. Furthermore, you were the priestess who originally guarded it."

"I see." - she nods in agreement, thinking: - _"So that is really what he wants… To prove his superiority over Naraku on a fair fight… He's not power hungry like the other youkai I've encountered before…"_

"…What happened to your arm?" - she inquires, noticing the unusual color on his limb.

He takes a while before answering, letting loose an annoyed sigh. Why did that priestess have to shower him with questions all the time, anyway? -"Some of Naraku's miasma got inside it through my open wound."

"Oh. My purifying powers can heal it for you…" -she cautiously reaches for his arm.

"I do not need your help, woman." - he withdraws, avoiding any skin contact with the priestess. -"I can heal it by myself."

"I am sure you can heal your wound alone, but the miasma running through your arm can not be…"

"…" - he narrows his golden eyes at her, gesturing for her to make silence.

"…I merely wished to spare you from such frustrating and unpleasant experience…" - she finally gives up on helping the proud taiyoukai, and a smirk is formed on her lips as an amusing thought strikes her. - "But, if you insist…"

"...I only need some rest." -he quirks a brow, sparing a suspicious glance at the miko and her victorious expression. - "Our quest is going to be delayed for a while, though." - he informs her before walking off and taking a seat by a tree, supporting his back against its thick trunk in a rather relaxed fashion.

"Be as you wish."

"Kikyou-sama..." - Rin tugs on the miko's red hakama, trying to get her attention. - "Is Sesshoumaru-sama's wound very serious..?"

"Not really, but he needs some rest, so we'll be staying here for a while."

"Oh, okies... Well Rin's getting hungry! Rin's gonna look for food! You think there are any fish on that lake?" - the enthusiastic girl asks, pointing at a nearby puddle.

"I believe so." -she kneels down before the girl with a welcoming smile on her lips.

"Ok, then Rin's off for fishing!" - she exclaims, running toward the lake.

"Jakken." -Sesshoumaru commands, eyeing the toad-like creature standing near the tree. - "Go with her."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." - the greenish youkai replies, sounding a little annoyed.

"Aww, Jakken! You're gonna scare the fishes away!" - Rin complains.

"I am not!"

Kikyou's smile grows slightly larger as she watches the little girl pulling Jakken by the collar, while he waves his staff around, in a display of bottled up anger. Suddenly, though, she gets the feeling that someone is watching her, then she turns around and realizes the silver-haired youkai is staring at her with his narrow piercing pools of golden color.

For a small fraction of seconds, she almost mistakes him for Inuyasha, and she had her reasons. Just as the shape-shifter had pointed out earlier, the two brothers had the same long silver hair, and even the same intense amber eyes, glaring at her in an obvious demonstration of mistrust, just like Inuyasha had done when he first met her. She doesn't feel very comfortable about that situation, but she would get used to it, just like she has done it before.

_"They are indeed so alike…and yet so different."_ - she finally stands up and turns around, watching in amusement as Rin and Jakken venture into the fun world of fishing.

~~**~~End of Chapter 03~~**~~ 

**A.N: **And so Naraku-poops makes his "great" appearance! Lol! How did you like it, people? This chapter was a bit longer than the other two, so, please, accept it as my humblest apologies for taking sooo long to update this... thing which I dare to call a fanfic! XD Anyways, now for my favorite part... time to reply to my kind reviews! Looks like I got quite a lot of those, huh? Teehee, I'm so happy!^^ 

**May Oak: **Hi, May!^^ Oooh, blushing? Well, I don't really see how Kikyou could blush, seeing as she's dead and all... and Sesshie... nope, can't picture him blushing either o.o; Gomen ne^^; But thanks for reviewing!^^ 

**Ryukku: **Teehee... Well, I wouldn't call it "soon", but I did write the next chapter, hehehe^^; Mwah! 

**Jazz: **Yay! Double review!! Thanks much!!! Oh, and I see you also joined my Kikyou/Sesshoumaru fanlisting, huh? Then here goes a double "thank you"!!! ^-^ 

**Deon: **Um... I'm sorry, but the chapter had to end sometime, right? o.o; And please don't call me mean, I swear I don't do it on purpose...u.u 

**Cypress: **Hehehe, thanks for your compliments! And I did check and reviewed your other fic. It was funny^^ 

**Youkai Princess: **Yay! Double review again!! Thankies!!! Here's more of my fanfic for you, enjoy it!^^ 

**Lynnxlady: **Very, very, very, VERY special thanks go to you, not only for your two nice reviews, but also for being my beta-reader for this chapter! *clings and gives cookies* Thank you so very much!!! 

**Gisela: ** Lol! I, too, love that part where Rin drags the toad away... I wish I could have more comedy scenes in this fic, though... 

**Lonely Elven Gurl: **You're welcome!^^ And why would I NOT e-mail you? o.o By the way, where did you first find this fic? It still had that lame, old title... 

**Sadistic Shadow: **So we're finally down to Shiara, one of the reasons why it took me so long to update... That girl and her ridiculously ADDICTIVE RP's kept stealing all my free time...o.o; *chokes Shia, then gives her cookies* Teehee! XD Thanks for your double review, anyway!^^ 

I'd better not be leaving anyone out... but just in case, THANK YOU!!! Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this, and stay tuned for the upcoming chapter, "Signs of Fondness". See you on the next update, people! Ja ne!^^ 


	4. Unraveling Parody Act I

**A.N: **Hello, everyone! Wow, it's been a while, huh? Like, a couple months, maybe? Hee, I'm so lazy! XD Well, not really...o.o; I mean, I _am _lazy, but I have also been very busy with college and stuff... so yeah...

Anyways... You must be wondering what the heck I'm doing here... just rambling on endlessly... bugging you...being bored...or what? Well, here's the deal: I've received some requests to add humour to my fanfic and, as much as I LOVE funny scenes, it's kinda hard to have them on a Kikyou/Sesshoumaru-centered fanfic, seeing as they're probably the most serious, emotionless and deadpan-faced characters from the whole series...

**Kikyou and Sesshoumaru: **Hey! We resent that! ;

Sorry...o.o; Anyway, I've spent some time trying to figure a way to have humour in Unraveling Melody... and the only solution I could come up with was this: chapters with parody scenes! XD That's right, people! Every three or four regular chapters I post, you'll have an extra chapter of sorts, in which I'll be taking scenes from the previous chapters and re-writing them in a funny and very Ooc way! That way, I can have some more humour in my fic without ruining the whole plot or the characters' personalities, and everyone will be happy! XD

So now I leave you with the first installment of what I've decided to call "Unraveling Parody". Take your seats and grab the popcorn, kids! XD Mwah!

Normal text: Actual extracts from the previous chapters.

_Italic text: _Parody based on the extracted scene.

_~~**~~Unraveling Parody - Act 01: Chapters 01 to 03~~**~~_

_===From "Twisted Beginning" ===_

"Ah!! Miko-sama is here!!!" -exclaims a cheerful dark haired girl, as she runs toward her.

Kikyou half smiles as the enthusiastic little girl hugs her. Even though hate was supposedly the only feeling she was able to have in her clay body, young children appear to actually get to her soft spot.

"Rin! What have I told you?"

_"Um... 'Dieeeeeee!!' ?"_

_"I, Sesshoumaru, would never say that to you!" - a very hurt demon lord replies, his only hand placed over his heart._

_"Well, that's pretty much all you ever say..." - Kikyou mumbles under her breath, glancing at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes._

_"Nuh-huh!!" - he abruptly turns to the miko, giving her the innocent-puppy look. - "I, Sesshoumaru, only say that to the bad guys!"_

_"You're one of the bad guys..." -Kikyou's eyes narrow to two thin slits._

_"I am not! I'm a in-betweener!"_

_"I knew it!" - Inuyasha, who had been hiding behind a nearby bush, comes out, pointing a mocking finger at his older brother. - "I always knew you stood in between the two genders, Sesshoumaru!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"Oh? Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama…" -Rin replies, letting go of Kikyou.

"May I ask the reason why I was summoned here?"

_"Certainly." - At the sound of Sesshoumaru's fingers snapping, the room magically changes into a disco, with a rainbow-colored dance floor and walls, a very antique disco machine and spotlights popping around._

_"...Oro?" - the miko tilts her head sideways, her expression looking more than confused. - "What is this for...?"_

_"Well, you see, my idiotic half brother challenged me for a dancing contest from the 70's...and guess what...?" - he nearly flies toward her and grabs her by the waist, his breath brushing against her face as he leans over. "You'll have the privilege to be my dancing partner... Hah, wait till I rub this in the half-breed's face!!!"_

_"...I am not going to be a part of this..."_

_"Oh, c'mon, Kiky, I even chose a perfect song for you! Jakken, music!"_

_"Right away, Sesshoumaru-sama!" - Jakken presses a button on the disco machine and the song "Staying Alive", by the Bee Gees, starts playing. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Then I assume you're also the same miko whom my stupid little hanyou brother had an affair with, aren't you? The one they call Kikyou. Would that be correct?"

  
"That is indeed my name." -she replies, coldly. - "As for my past with Inuyasha… it's also true, but as I said, it was in the past. Those feelings are no longer."

"Is that so?" -he narrows his eyes at the miko, searching her face for any sign of doubt or confusion.  


"It is." -she looks almost as emotionless as the demon prince himself.

_"I'm afraid I'm going to need some proof." - He snaps his fingers, glancing over his shoulder at his toad servant. - "Jaken!"_

_"On my way, Sesshoumaru-sama!!" - Jaken poofs off-scene for a moment, then returns in another poof of red smoke, carrying a huge box over his head. - "Here it is, my lord!"_

_"The heck...?" - Kikyou tilts her head sideways, a confused look sprouting on her features._

_ The green youkai drops the heavy package on the floor and, after whiping out a huge sweatdrop off his forehead, he takes random objects out of the box and begins to throw them at Kikyou, shouting in Karate-style. "Hyaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"_

_"Gah!!" - the miko falls unconscious to the ground, as a huge Inuyasha plushie hits her on the head. A few minutes pass and she finally flutters her eyes open, blinking in surprise as she realizes she's surrounded by Inuyasha pictures, plushies of all sizes and shapes and DVD's featuring said hanyou and herself on the cover, among other things. - "What is this for....?"_

_"Well, you see, my master wants to make certain that you indeed no longer love his hanyou half-brother." -The toad creature starts, after collecting his breath. - "That way, when he falls for you later on in this story, he won't be heart-broken and..."_

_"Jaken, shut up!!" - A very flustered Sesshoumaru kicks Jaken in the head, causing the short youkai to fall to the ground, face going first. - "She's not supposed to know that I'll fall in love with her!!!"_

_"Hey!!!" - A mid-height girl with brown and pink hair tied up in a high ponytail appears in a poof of pink smoke, her reddish-brown eyes narrowing at the demon lord. "You're not supposed to know about that either!! Now I know the reason why my scripts have been 'mysteriously' disappearing from my desk, you baka cheater!!!!!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_=== From "Never to be Trusted" ===_

"Look, Kikyou-sama!" _- Rin runs towards the miko, her closed hands coming first. She then kneels before the miko and spreads her fingers open, revealing a diamond-encrusted golden ring. "Look what Rin found!!!"_

_"That's really pretty, Rin... where did you find it?"_

_"Rin found it in Sesshoumaru-sama's bedroom!"_

_"In Sesshoumaru's bedroom..?" - Kikyou blinks in confusion. - "What use could he possibly have for a ring like that?"_

_Meanwhile, the demon lord is locked in his room, standing before a giant-sized Kikyou plushie. He points his index finger at it and speaks with a commanding voice. - "Marry me, miko!! Hmm..." - He pauses for a second and goes down on one knee before the miko plushie, his voice much softer this time as pleading tears stream down his face. - "Please, marry me, Kikyou..." - He falls silent once again, then stands up and, after dusting himself off, speaks again in his usual emotionless tone. - "Marry me, miko. Hmm..." - He places his index and middle finger on his forehead for a moment, then his eyes sparkle and he starts jumping up and down, his voice as squeaky and loud as that of a valley girl. - "Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry meee!!!!!"_

_"Hey!!" - complains Mr. Frodo, who was carefully tied up in a corner, moving his legs up and down frantically. - "You give me that ring back!!!!!!!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Humph!" - Jakken mumbles to himself. - "I don't even know why Lord Sesshoumaru wanted me to watch out for them… That woman seems quite harmless to me…GAAH, WHY MUST I GO THROUGH THIS, LORD SESSHOUMARU???"

_"Keep it down, you baka!!" - Sesshoumaru pops out of nowhere and stomps Jakken's face flat on the ground. - "I, Sesshoumaru, told you already why!! I, Sesshoumaru, need you to use that weird machine I, Sesshoumaru, stole from the girl who came from the other world and take some pictures of Kikyou!!!"_

_"What girl from the other world? Kagome?" - Jakken asks, still under Sesshoumaru's foot._

_"No, Miaka. That Kagome girl is too dumb to even bring one of those so that I, Sesshoumaru, can steal it, so I, Sesshoumaru, had to go to a different story and get one..."_

_"...But why do you need pictures of the miko, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama....?"_

_"Because I, Sesshoumaru, want to secretly drool over her beautiful image when I, Sesshoumaru, am locked alone in my room!"_

_"Dude, if only porn magazines had been invented already..."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Oh? Nothing, Rin, I just thought I had heard someone… Well, I think we are done around here. Why don't we go look for butterflies on the other side of this stream?" - Kikyou stands up as she tries to take Rin and herself away from the eyes of that despicable youkai, for she doesn't really feel comfortable about being watched.

"Rin is not allowed to cross to the other side, Kikyou-sama…Sesshoumaru-sama won't let Rin do it."

"Why not?" - Kikyou looks compassionately at Rin's sad face.

_"Because Sesshoumaru-sama says that, if Rin gets in trouble there, he won't go to save Rin, because an evil creature lives across this river and that creature scares the hell out of him."_

_"Oh." - Kikyou looks rather surprised. - "But what kind of creature could it be...? Maybe a strong taiyoukai even more powerful than him...?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Um... A youkai stronger than Naraku...?"_

_"Nope."_

_"...Myouga...?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Then who?"_

_"Some pop singer called Britney Spears..."_

_"AAAAAAHHH!!!!" - At the very sound of that name, Sesshoumaru pops up out of nowhere and screams, pulling his hair out. - "Britney, you are scary!!!!! 'You drive me crazy' with your annoying voice!!! Oooh, but I'll be 'Stronger', that I will!!!!!! After all, 'I'm not a girl...'!!!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_=== From "Distinct Resemblance" ===_

At this point, a giant three-headed youkai comes out of the shadows, followed by the loud sound of falling trees, torn apart as it makes his way to the forest clearing, along with Naraku's poisonous insects. On top of the huge creature, a man covered in baboon fur stands, still laughing in a very malicious way.

_"Ooooooh, look!!!" - Rin points at the three-headed creature, jumping up and down. - "Rin found a Troll, Rin found a Troll!!!"_

_"The girl can't even speak right, but she can read Harry Potter..." - A huge bead of sweatdrop runs down Kikyou's forehead._

_"Troll??" - Harry Potter magically pops into scene, looking around for said monster. - "Where is it???"_

_"Oooooooh, Harry Potter!!!!" - Naraku squeals like a little girl, clinging to the wizard's arm tightly. - "We could be scar-buddies!!!!!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Those who dare to meddle into my business meet an unpleasant end, courtesy of my miasma..." - he keeps on talking, casting a pair of slender eyes upon the miko. - "Except for your new ally, it looks like…"

_"What do you want, Naraku...?" - Kikyou shoots a tedious glare at him. - "Don't tell me you've come after me again...?"_

_"Meh, don't flatter yourself, Kikyou... I have come after the love of my life, but it certainly is not you..."_

_"Then who is it?" - She blinks in confusion for a second, then gives Sesshoumaru a weird look from the corner or her eyes. - "Uhh..." _

_"Oh no, my superior beauty has gotten a new admirer..." - He places the back of his hand against his forehead, dramatically. - "How many hearts more will I, Sesshoumaru, have to break...?"_

_"Who says it's you...?"- Naraku gives him a flat look._

_"Then... who is it?"_

_"Jakken, who else???" - The greasy-haired hanyou's eyes turn into two pink hearts, sparkling wildly as he looks at the object of his affections. - "That little toad is so damn sexy!!!!!!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're ready to leave, Sesshoumaru-sama." - Jakken informs his master.

"Can Rin lead Ah and Un this time, Jakken-sama?" - the little girl asks, poking Jakken's back with a stick.

"This is no job for you, girl." -he sounds annoyed, hitting the girl's poking device with his Staff of Heads. - "I'll do it._ And stop poking me with the stick!!!!"_

_"No, it's fun!!!!!" - she giggles, still bugging Jakken with a thin piece of wood. - "Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke!!"_

_"Poke, poke... Go poke your mom!!"_

_"Pokémon?" - Rin tilts her head sideways then tosses a half white, half red ball at the green youkai. - "Pokeball, go!!!!!"_

_"Aaaaaahhh!!" - He screams while a red beam sucks him into the rounded device. _

_"Wow, who was that pokémon?" - Ash Ketchum pops into scene, pointing his Pokédex at the trapped Jakken._

_"Jakkenmon, the toad Pokémon." - the electronical voice comes from the Pokédex. - "This pokémon always carries a two-headed staff around, which is basically the only means he has to fight his natural enemies. His special abilities include loud-whining, babbling-on and ass-kissing."_

_"Now that is a Pokémon that I, Sesshoumaru, would gladly let Team Rocket steal..."_

_~~**~~End of Unraveling Parody - Act 01~~**~~_

**A.N: **So, how do you like it? I hope this can satisfy your thirst for humour and can also serve as an entertainment of sorts until I get a chance to post the real chapter 04. I'm really sorry, but this is probably gonna be my last update for the year, though you can expect the new chapter around january or so. Please, I beg of you to be patient. ^^; Oh, I'll be commenting on the reviews on my next update, alright?

Also, I have a small request. I plan on keep writing more of these parody chapters throughout the whole fanfic, but I'll need you to tell me which scenes you want me to make parodies of, starting from chapter 04. It'd make my much much easier and faster if you could just drop a review on send me an e-mail with your ideas/choices. Please, help a fanfic writer in need...; ___ ; For now, big thanks to my friends Seifer, Shiara and Naki for helping me choose the scenes. You, guys, are the best! ^_^

See you on the next update!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!!! ^_~

**Disclaimer: I, Ruby, in no way own any of the aforementioned characters, which implies they are not mine to use, sell, donate and/or dispose of. They all belong to their respective owners. And yup, the whole legal mumbo-jumbo language is affecting my mind...o.o; **


	5. Signs of Fondness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do own the plot for this plotless fanfic, though! Wait... I guess that means I own nothing, ne..? Le crap... ¬.¬;

**Author Note's: **_Ahem-hem... _-clears throat- In spite of running rumors, this Ruby _is_ still alive... o.o; But I don't think you, people, care, ne? xD Anyway, after what's felt like an eternity, I present you the fourth chapter of Unraveling Melody! Enjoy! :D

Unraveling Melody

_By Ruby Moon _

Chapter 04: Signs of Fondness

Silence would rule over the meadows where Sesshoumaru and his acquaintances set camp at, had it not been for the soft sound of the wind blowing through the scarce foliage on those lands. Rin had further engaged into her entertaining antics, running around the edges of the lake where she had been searching for food for the last half hour. Jaken kept a vigilant eye on her, though she often tried to evade from his sight. As for the lord of the Western Lands and the undead priestess, they had long resigned to merely observe their companions, sparing each other no words whatsoever; that rare moment of peace would be better appreciated quietly, after all.

"Jaken-sama, if you continue scaring the fish away, Rin's gonna throw you into the lake!" The girl complained yet again at the green creature.

"I'm not doing anything to scare them away!"

"Jaken's face is ugly enough to scare anything away…" She whispered while glancing at the toad youkai from the corner of her eyes, beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"I heard that!!" He brandished his two-headed staff in the air as several angry veins popped up all over his skull.

"Shh, Jaken-sama, be quiet! Look, there's a big one over there, see?" A small hand pointed at a red-scaled fish swiftly moving inside the water. "It looks yummy… Rin's gonna get it!" As soon as those words escaped her lips, Rin leapt into the lake, swimming as fast as her arms allow her to.

Mahogany eyes widened in concern upon realization of what the little girl had just done. Getting a hold of her bow and arrows, the priestess came to her feet in a graceful motion and strode toward the lake, her eyebrows furrowing at the sight of Rin seemingly struggling against something with vicious strength. "Rin, what are you doing?" She kneeled down and tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"Aww, it escaped!" A disappointed Rin replied, bringing her petite arms crashing down against the water's surface in sheer frustration.

"It escaped? You mean that fish?" The raven haired woman pointed at the fish Rin had previously tried to capture, which was now dashing away at a fast pace.

"Hai…" The soaked girl slowly came out of the lake, head hanging low in distress. "Rin was trying to get it, but Rin's not very good at this…"

"No wonder." Kikyou placed a comforting hand on the child's shoulder. "Fish are rather sensitive to any sort of movement inside the water, Rin-chan. You could never catch any by using those methods…"

"Hai… Then how can Rin get a fish?"

Kikyou's pale hand reached for her quiver and drew out one of her arrows, carefully placing its dull end up against the string of her wooden bow. Earth-brown oculars ran up and down the water's surface, seeking out their prey with much caution. Another second flashed by and the arrow was fired, easily piercing through the target. Taking a few steps forth, she leaned over and grabbed the tip of her sharp weapon, removing the dead fish from the lake. "Well, perhaps my arrows will do the trick." She spared the child a kind smile upon noticing the look of bewilderment plastered on her face.

"Wow, that was amazing, Kikyou-sama!"

"Thank you. Here, hold this for a second." She handed over the fish and turned her attention back to the lake, preparing to shoot yet another arrow.

"Hai!" Rin nodded cheerfully, waving her soon-to-be meal in the air. "Is Kikyou-sama gonna get another one?"

Cutting off Rin's speech, Kikyou's arrow came flying rapidly towards the lake, its sharp end perforating the hard scales of another fish. This one was slightly bigger than the previous, and seemingly stronger too, though it was pinned to the bottom of the lake just as easily.

"Looks like I just did."

"Hai!" The girl nodded vigorously, beaming at the miko. "Ooh, this one is big!"

"Yes, it is." She rolled up the long sleeves of her hakui and dipped her hands in the water, handing the catch over to Rin. "Why don't you light up a fire to roast them and get yourself dry? I'll be here fishing some more, alright?"

"Hai! Rin will show them to Sesshoumaru-sama!" That said, she dashed towards the silver haired youkai, one fish in each hand.

The demon lord had stopped paying attention at the two humans moments earlier. The pain he was feeling before had gotten even worse, and the poison had spread through his hand, reaching up to his wrist. Not even a couple of hours' rest had managed to make him feel better - on the contrary, the searing pain only got stronger, much to his concern. "Naraku…you shall pay for this." He thought to himself, taking another silent look at his burning claw.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look what Rin got!" The girl's sweet little voice interrupted the taiyoukai's musings as she took a seat right next to him.

"…What happened to you…?" He enquired in his whisper-like tone after regarding a dripping Rin for a few seconds or so.

"Huh? This?" Rin looked down at herself, as though just realizing her condition, then engaged on performing a series of random movements with her arms, which Sesshoumaru took as an attempt to mimic an archer. "Rin was trying to get some fish with her own hands, but then Kikyou-sama came and got them for Rin with her arrows!!"

Amber oculars traveled swiftly towards the priestess; she was standing calmly near the lake, seemingly trying to catch Rin's meal-to-be. He had grown so tired from struggling against the poison that insisted on spreading through his arm that, until that moment, he hadn't even noticed Kikyou had approached the little girl, let alone that she was still carrying her weapon of choice. That woman could be dangerous, yes, though he was relieved she hadn't tried to hurt Rin while he was absentminded.

"Why is Sesshoumaru-sama always looking at Kikyou-sama?" Confused as to why her lord had been staring at the miko for so long, Rin tilted her head sideways and blinked cutely. "She's very pretty, ne?"

Sesshoumaru was taken off guard by that sudden comment. His only reason to spare furtive glances at Kikyou was his lack of trust in her. She was a very powerful miko and, as far as he knew, the only opponent Naraku actually feared, but above everything else, she was a human, which he took as reason enough for mistrusting her actions. He had never bothered to regard her as anything other than his best chance to destroy the hanyou fiend or to see her merely as a woman… until then.

Now that he had his attention driven towards that matter, the taiyoukai had to admit that miko wasn't bad looking, not bad looking at all… for human standards, that is. Locks of long, raven hair blocked her sight as a gentle breeze blew right through them, though pale fingers soon reached up to the stubborn strands and tucked them neatly behind her ears, her free hand keeping a loose grip on her bow. Her earth-brown oculars revealed some sort of peaceful aura, even though he could sense hints of misfortune and sorrow that made that woman altogether beautiful. A pleasant sight to contemplate, he thought.

"Rin thinks Kikyou-sama is very pretty!" She retook her speech, unaware of the slightly different gaze the demon lord now spared the tragic beauty. "And very nice too! She has already saved Rin's life twice!"

That was right; the priestess had already saved Rin twice in altruistic actions. The girl was somewhat of a stranger to her, yet she spared no efforts when it came to keep her away from harm. In such a small amount of time, the two had developed a bond of sorts and seemed to grow fond of and trust each other.

Trust… Rin apparently held as much trust for Kikyou as she did for Sesshoumaru, but did that mean that he could do the same? There had been plenty of opportunities for her to hurt and kill the little girl if so she wanted, yet she chose not to do so; instead, she treated her with utmost kindness and sweetness, in spite of her indifferent attitude towards the taiyoukai. Perhaps he already found her pretty reliable, but had failed to realize it until then.

Sesshoumaru gave a small, nearly inaudible chuckle. The very thought of actually trusting Kikyou was frighteningly amusing. No human other than Rin had ever earned that from him, let alone someone with strong enough powers to rival his. It can't be, he thought. The poison in his arm was what rendered him confused by such groundless feelings…

"Oh, Kikyou-sama is done with the fishing!" Rin squealed in delight as the priestess approached them. "Rin's gonna roast some fish now!"

"Fine." He muttered under his breath and looked away, trying to get the miko out of his sight. After all, the fact he was sparing her so many of his precious thoughts had begun to annoy him.

"Did you light up a fire yet, Rin?" Came her soothing, motherly tone as the perky young girl frolicked towards her.

"Aaaiyee! Rin forgot! Gomen ne, Kikyou-sama!"

"It's ok, we can light one up now."

"Hai!"

"We're going to need some firewood…" Kikyou looked at the taiyoukai's silent form from the corner of her eyes. "Do you think he would mind if we went into the woods to pick up some?"

"Hmm…Rin will ask him!" The girl ran back to the demon lying under a sakura tree.

"Alright, I'll wait here." She replied with a brief nod.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin tugged on his long sleeves, trying to get his attention. When he turned to her and opened his eyes, she carried on. "Can Rin go pick up firewood with Kikyou-sama?"

Sesshoumaru threws a quick, suspicious look at the priestess. "Go." Came his short reply as he turned back and let his long eyelashes flutter closed once again.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin won't be long!" After a brief bow, she dashed back to Kikyou and the two of them merrily proceeded to make their way into the deeper areas of those woods.

------------------------------------------------------

In a matter of a couple of hours, the tasty smell of roasted fish filled the air in a welcoming fashion, tempting even human-hating youkai - such as Jaken - to join the two females sitting around a small campfire, waiting patiently for the meal to be ready.

"Hmm..!" Rin rubbed her hands together, licking her own lips. "This is looking good!"

Kikyou chuckled softly, sparing her young companion a compassionate smile. "I'm guessing you're very hungry…"

"Hai! Rin's so hungry she could eat all the fish in that lake!"

"Then you must be starved!"

"Well…" Rin gave an embarrassed smile, a small blush creeping across her face. "Rin kinda is…. Jaken-sama says Rin is a glutton, but he's just trying to get Rin ticked off!"

"Rin-chan…" She added an endearment suffix to the little girl's name, unconsciously acknowledging how fond of her she had grown. "You remind me so much of Kaede…"

"Who?" Rin tilted her head sideways, looking puzzled.

"My little sister, Kaede."

"Oh, Rin didn't know Kikyou-sama had a little sister!"

_'Or at least I used to…'_ Kikyou lowered her head, bangs of raven hair shadowing her features. "She's the only family I have."

"Kikyou-sama has no other family? No parents, no nothing?"

"No." Her tone sounded sadder than usual. "My parents died long ago, and I have no siblings other than Kaede. I haven't seen her in a long while, though."

"Then Kikyou-sama must miss her a lot…"

"I do." Even though one could not tell, her eyes became misty with tears.

If only that was the sole thing the sorrowful beauty missed… If only she didn't long for returning to those days way back in the past when she would play with her sister in the river and pick up flowers on the grassy fields around her village. Oh, how she yearned for once again having warm talks with the villagers in the evenings and seeing the grateful look on their faces whenever she took care of the sick or injured, how she genuinely wanted to be surrounded by the happy children who showered her with love and seemed to so deeply admire her for everything she did for their people…

But that was half a century ago. As hard as it might be for her to admit, Kikyou was fully aware she would never be able to retake those joyful days, or simply enjoy the little things in life. Yes, she no longer belonged to the world of the living, and the only reason why she still walked among them was her intense desire for revenge against the one who took all that happiness from her. Stealing souls from dead people was her means of carrying on, and hate the only feeling left in her.

Wrong. Hate was basically what kept her "alive", but she was still able to love. Her new body had been made of her ashes and burial soil, yet it still had a heart hidden somewhere, one that could still bear such emotions as love and hope. No matter how arduous she struggled, though, the enigma of her own feelings remained, feelings that would not let her become a vengeful monster full of hatred and kept a small fraction of her being alive.

"Aww… Don't be sad…" Rin cupped both hands over Kikyou's in a comforting fashion. "That'll make Rin sad too…"

"Gomen ne, Rin." She smiled faintly, finally raising her eyes once again and running into the girl's pleading expression. "I didn't mean to."

"Then Kikyou-sama won't be sad anymore?"

"No, I won't." For Rin's sake, the miko forced a smile and patted her head gently. "I'm sorry for bothering you with my issues, Rin-chan."

"Kikyou-sama didn't bother Rin!" She shook her head vigorously and crawled over to the older woman, sitting right next to her and hugging her knees. "Rin has no family either… They all died when our village was attacked… That's why Rin understands how Kikyou-sama feels!"

"I see…" She trailed off, feeling somewhat guilty for making her companion remember such memories from her own life. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" A wide smile sprouted on Rin's face as she looked up at the priestess. "Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama and Ah-Un are Rin's family now! Oh, and Kikyou-sama too!" That said, the chocolate-eyed girl lunged at Kikyou and literally clung to her arm, cheerful as usual. "Kikyou-sama wants to be part of Rin's family, ne?"

For a split second, earth-brown hues widened ever so slightly at that sudden display of affection, though they soon softened as Kikyou's lips curved upwards in a genuine smile. "I'd be more than glad to be part of your family, Rin-chan." She idly played with the girl's dark bangs for a moment and took a peek at the campfire. "Oh, I think your fish is ready!"

"Fish!" She let go of Kikyou's arms and grabbed the stick in which the biggest fish had been impaled, taking one huge, eager bite. "Hmm! Delichioush! Rin wash vewy hungry!"

Kikyou brought one had to her lips and gave a small laugh. It wasn't just the sight of the little girl talking with her mouth full and how funny it sounded, but there was something about Rin that made her feel happy. Maybe it was just the innocence and enthusiasm that were so commonly witnessed in a child's behavior, or maybe it was because she reminded the priestess of her old times with Kaede. Whatever the reason was, she really enjoyed being with that kid, for she made things much more pleasant to deal with.

"Here!" In an abrupt motion, Rin held a fish right before Kikyou's face. Upon noticing the miko's confused expression, she went on. "Kikyou-sama must be hungry!"

"Hungry…?"

Hunger… Kikyou couldn't really feel hungry anymore. Eating was something the living needed to do in order to remain alive; she, however, was long dead. Food was not necessary anymore, for her sole source of energy was that of dead people's souls. Eating was a pleasure reserved only for the living, yet another fancy that was no longer hers to crave. "Thank you, Rin, but I'm not hungry." She politely declined.

"But it's good…and Kikyou-sama hasn't eaten the whole day! Besides, Rin always eats alone and she hates it…" Her tone became sullen and she looked down, in a display of sheer disappointment

"Oh… Well, maybe Sesshoumaru is hungry." She tried to cheer her up, seeing as it was, unfortunately, the only thing she could do. "Why don't you go offer him some food?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama never eats…He says he doesn't eat this kinda food…"

"Oh… So that's why you always eat alone, huh...?"

"Hai…" She nodded, her features growing gloomier by the second.

"Hmm…" Kikyou hooked her index finger under her chin, plunging into deep thought for a moment. When one last resort to cheer Rin up came to her, she retook her speech. "Let's have a deal, then. If Sesshoumaru declines your invitation for lunch, then I can, at least, keep you company while you eat."

"Hai!" Her innocent eyes sparkled brightly once again as she grabbed some roast fish and beamed at Kikyou. "Rin'll take these to Sesshoumaru-sama and will be right back!"

One quick bow was performed and Rin frolicked her way towards the demon lord, waving the fish around cheerfully. Kikyou spared her yet another smile and turned her attention to the silver-haired youkai, who was resting quietly under a sakura tree. Too quietly, actually. As a matter of fact, he hadn't moved since they had returned from firewood searching, which led her to believe he had fallen asleep.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Came Rin's joyful voice as she approached her favorite person in the world. "Rin brought you some fish!" After a few moments, she got tired of waiting for a reply and tried again. "Um… Sesshoumaru-sama…?" Nothing. He would just remain there motionless without making a single sound. Taking another step closer, she insisted. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong…?"

The fish fell to the grassy floor with a small thud and a loud, despair-filled scream broke into the atmosphere.

"Rin-chan?" As her ears picked on that shrill cry, Kikyou turned abruptly around and focused her attention on Rin, her tone surrounded in concern. "What's the matter?"

"K-Kikyou-sama!!!" Rin stuttered, not being able to move a muscle even. "Come take a look at Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

In one swift motion, the raven-haired woman stood up and nearly glided towards them, wondering what had rendered Rin so scared. "What happened, Rin?" She looked down at the girl and inquired, paying little to no attention at Sesshoumaru's immobile form.

"It's Sesshoumaru-sama!" Came her exasperated response as she pointed at the demon lord. "Look!"

Kikyou's lips parted in a small oval shape and she held her breath for a moment, in a sign of sheer shock. Her mahogany eyes widened to their fullest extent and her over-dilated pupils quivered, in a mix of fright and surprise at the dreadful sight they had to witness.

-- End of Chapter --

**Author's Notes: **Brief explanation on why this long-due update took me so long, for those who care. One, I've been over-swamped with work and college stuff. Two, I had to re-write the entire chapter, because I didn't like the way it was before (and as you probably have noticed, I'll be writing in past tense from now on; present tense is a pain in the $$. Get used to it! :D). And three, I got caught up with other fanfics and kinda put this one on hold for the time being. One of them was a challenge, so it was a matter of honor for me to finish it in time! (It's a Sessh/Kiky story as well, so if you're a fan of the pairing, go read it! xD -shameless plug-)

Anyway, I wish to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this fanfic for their patience and support. It means a lot to me, guys! :D Also, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I promise I'll try my best not to neglect this story again. Stay tuned for future updates, as well as my upcoming Sess/Kiky songfic, "Sayonara". -shameless plug #2- xD Bye!

**R&R!**

--Ruby


End file.
